The Secret
by BearBear-The-Imposible
Summary: What happens when love turns to hate? Find out when Juliet discovers the true meaning of 'Hate'.


The Secret

''Why me? Why not him?! Seriously?!'' I yelled into the phone I was holding tightly, pressing it more into my head. ''Why that little b-'' I growled and shattered the phone, plastic and metal going into my hand. Yet I wasn't focused on the pain. I was focused on calming down.

''Uh... Earth to Juliet? Hello?'' Tony waved his hand in front of my face. I glared at him hard. '' What do you want?!'' I snapped at him.

''Geez, don't bite my freakin head off.'' he smirked knowing it would piss me off. Yea. Yea... I was from another world. Got a problem with it? No? Good. Not my fault i'm Thor's sister.

I pulled his shirt collar down so he was at my eye-level. ''I will sew your mouth shut with your braincells them murder you in your sleep. It will take them YEARS to clean up all the blood.''  
At that moment Steve pulled me away from Tony with great difficulty. I managed to yell something at him before my door slammed shut. I was now locked in a room with only Thor and Steve. ''What is your problem with him?!'' Steve asked.

''He is right. We need to stay a strong team. Why do you hate him so?'' Thor asked calmly. I didn't answer. I got out my notebook and started to write some stuff down.

''I expect an answer in three seconds. One.'' Steve said impatiently.

No answer.  
''Two.''  
Still no answer.  
''God damn you! Why can't you just listen to me for once!?'' He yelled.  
''Your. Not. My. FATHER!'' I screamed then put a pillow over my face. ''Get out.'' I said, voice muffled. They did.

XxXxXx~~XxXxXx~~XxXxXx

The next morning I was not in the gym where I usually was. Nope. Not me, I was still on my bed crying. Mhmm. Still. I got up out of my bed painfully slowly then looked in the mirror. Ugh. I looked like shit.

After I washed my face I went to the gym and started punching a punching-bag. Then I accidentally broke it. I had NO idea I wasn't alone in that room.

''Wow.'' I heard Tony say from behind me. I swirled around and was face-to-chest with him. I looked up at him, still crying.  
''What do you want,Tony? I'm busy.'' I sighed.  
''Busy crying your eyes out?'' he asked.  
''No...'' I wiped my eyes. ''Training. What do you want?''  
''You-..''  
I blinked and looked up at him again, I cut him off. ''What?''  
'' I wasn't done talking.'' he sighed '' I want you to follow me, Steve needs you. Now.''  
I sighed and nodded. He walked out and I followed.  
As we walked into the room that they were in I looked around. Everyone was there. I was immediately greeted with Steve's voice. ''You two need to stop fighting.'' he said seriously.  
''Scared of a few scratches?'' I grinned.  
''Please?'' Banner asked and I stared at him.  
''Ill try.'' I walked back into my room and laid on my bed and fell asleep. Though I did not expect to be dreaming... I was. I was dreaming that I was standing in a dark tunnel, then it started moving past me. Fast. A little too fast. Then I saw flashes of lights, faces... things I didn't even know existed.

Then, I screamed. I was curled into a ball holding my head. I felt myself being pulled into my brothers arms, yet I wouldn't open my eyes. I couldn't even feel my heartbeat anymore. 'Why me...?'

I woke up again and it was only Thor and Tony in the room now. ''Your awake.'' They both said at the same time.  
''Sadly yes...'' I sighed.  
''Why'd you scream?'' Tony asked sounding slightly worried.

''Bad dream... real pain...'' I winced.  
''Oh.''  
Thor got up.. ''Tony stay in here with Juliet. I have to go back to Dr. Banner. Don't kill each other.'' He left and I looked at Tony.

He sighed. We didn't have anything to talk about. He smiled at me, and I could tell it was real. I looked at my phone when I got a text from Steve, i'd taught him how to text.  
_**Steve: He was the first to get there and the fastest.  
Me: Why?  
Steve: I don't know. Maybe he felt like it was his job  
or something. I'm not him so I don't know.  
Me: Strange, Thanks. Oh and can I clean your shield? **_

_**I need something to do.  
Steve: Sure. I'll bring it over. **_

''Who was that?'' Tony asked.  
''Steve. He is bringing his shield over so I can clean it. Why?''  
''No reason.''

After a while I looked up and saw Tony sitting on my bed, moving closer. As I was about to ask what he was doing his warm soft lips covered mine. I was about to push him away, then I realized how soft and comforting it was. I softly ran my hand down his chest and moved closer. He pulled away slowly. ''Our secret?'' he asked.  
''Of course. We still need to pretend to hate each other.'' I smiled then he put his forehead against mine.

The next day we were all in the meeting room. Me and Tony 'Fighting' about nothing, and everyone else talking. But as soon as I yelled ''I hate you!'' everyone stared, me and him never actually yelled that at each other. He hid his grin and yelled back.  
'' I hate you too!'' He turned his seat to the wall hiding his huge smile. I had to do the same.

After the meeting I went to my room and he joined a few minutes later. When he came in I was reading on my bed. He shut the door and walked over. ''I love you.'' He whispered softly and kissed my cheek.

''I love you too.'' I whispered back and kissed him lightly. He walked over to the chair that was in the corner and sat down. I smiled at him then someone knocked. Tony got up and answered the door.  
''Yes?'' He asked then saw Banner standing there. ''Can I help you?'' He asked again.

''I uh.. was expecting Juliet to answer the door. What are you doing here?'' He questioned and leaned against the doorway.  
''Come on in Banner, He's just making sure I don't die.'' I lied and sat up.

''Oh... Okay.'' He came in and walked over to me. ''Shirt.'' He said and got some of his doctory stuff out, I slipped off my over shirt so I was only in a tank top.

I felt Tonys eyes on my as Banner checked my heart rate and my breathing. ''Your perfectly fine... for now.'' he smiled and got up then left. I glanced at the door after he left. ''No one else should come in now.'' I smiled and motioned him over, leaving my other shirt off. He came over and sat next to me. ''I hate you.'' I smiled and kissed him. He kissed back and slowly pushed me back on the bed, his hands next to my face. I smiled and slid my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He slid his hands down my sides to my hips then pulled away.  
''I hate you too.'' He smiled and sat up. ''You have really soft lips... I like it.''  
I blushed and looked at the door. ''We should lock that before we do that again.'' I sighed.

''Do what again?'' I heard Steve say from outside the door. Tony opened it and sighed.  
''We were wrestling.'' He said. ''What do you want?''  
''Just checking on you two. Don't kill each other.'' He sighed then left.


End file.
